


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions (1999) Fusion, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Changkyun-centric, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Enemies to Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Tsundere Hoseok, Tsundere Wonho, Virgin Wonho, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, virgin Hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:56 PM**

"So have you slept with anyone on campus yet?"

Before Wonho had the chance to answer the question,Kihyun answered it for him with a smirk on his face."He hasn't slept with anyone period."He said smugly,much to Wonho's annoyance.


End file.
